


Banana Medicine

by WritingSome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a Dork (Hetalia), But Canada cares for him regardless, Gen, Human AU, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSome/pseuds/WritingSome
Summary: Alfred’s sick and Matthew really just wants his brother to take his cold and flu medicine so he can begin the process of recovering. Simple and straightforward.But of course, nothing is really straightforward with Alfred.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Banana Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my ff.net account.
> 
> (Yes, I'm indirectly linking myself to past crimes. It's embarrassing but I actually like what I wrote so I'll deal with that account's older stuff being prodded at when it comes to that haha).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Matthew loved his dork of a brother dearly. Despite his rowdiness, inability to slow down and read the mood, and his disgusting dream he was chasing of being able to chomp down a burger in less than 30 seconds no matter the cost, was irrelevant to him. If one took the time to slow him down, they would see that Alfred was genuinely funny, insanely gifted in the sciences and math, and had a fierce sense of loyalty to those he held close. Alfred was his twin, and although he seemed to just barrel through any obstacles in life, Matthew knew he could rely on him when he needed him. Because of this, Matthew always tried to be there for Alfred in turn.

"Mattie," Alfred slowly rasped out. Buried underneath a thick comforter, Alfred let out a loud sneeze and sniffled. After regaining his sight beyond his wet eyes, he began to flutter his eyelashes up towards Matthew, who towered above him on the couch, and put on a cutesy smile. "Be honest about this. What do you think?"

Of course, Alfred was Matthew's twin and he knew he could rely on Alfred. As a result, Matthew always tried to be there for him in turn. Technically, he was being there for him now but this? This was just dumb.

"Al, let me be frank," Matthew quickly reached down to stop Alfred from waving and replying, 'Hi Frank', lest he accidentally get his snot all over the comforter with his actions. "That's dumb. Please just let me give you your medicine so you can take them and get better."

At that, Alfred began to incessantly _whine_.

"Maaattie! How could you?" Alfred tried to reach up and dramatically drape his arm across his forehead but again, Matthew reached down to stop that before his hand could even peak out of the comforter. Having his actions halted, Alfred opted to pouting to show his displeasure.

"Listen Matthew, Mattie, Matt. My dear brother and twin." Alfred levelled a serious stare towards Matthew who had his arms crossed, already unimpressed with what he was about to hear.

"I. Want. Bananas."

Matthew, if possible, looked even more unimpressed with what actually came out of his brother's mouth and began to twist in order to reach for the cold and flu pills along with the plastic cup of water he left on the coffee table.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alfred began to aggressively kick underneath his cocoon and only stopped once Matthew turned to face him again. "C'mon bro! You've had strep throat before. I've had it before. There's no way you can lie to me and say that that stuff ain't delicious."

Matthew, holding the pills and water, slumped and let out a frustrated groan.

"Alfred," Matthew rubbed at his face, head pointed to the ceiling and stood tense. "We got strep throat at the same time when we were eight. And yes, amoxicillin in that form is delicious but," he stopped rubbing and took a deep breath to point a half hearted glare to Alfred. "They only give liquid amoxicillin to children and the last I checked, we're 19."

"But-"

"No Al. I'm not going to help you get to the point of having step throat by withholding your medicine. Plus I don't think that's even a thing because it's a bacterial thing now that I think about it."

"But-!"

"Regardless!" Matthew interrupted, hands held up in the best defensive stance he could do while balancing a full cup of water and pills. "Liquid amoxicillin and its delicious banana goodness aside, you're still sick so _please_ , take the medicine I brought so you can get better."

Matthew could see Alfred's crossed arms underneath the comforter, even as he turned away to pout angrily into the back of the couch. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to imagine that there were tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes.

Matthew counted down the seconds until Alfred acted out.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-_

"Fine!"

Alfred aggressively snapped up from his comforter and snatched both the cup and pills from his brother's hands. He had made sure to make a big scene of him taking the medicine by never breaking eye contact with Matthew and accompanying each of his actions with small noises of insincere enthusiasm. Once Alfred finished his show, which took way longer than it needed too, Alfred reached over to the coffee table and slammed the dumb plastic cup onto it.

"There." Alfred flopped back onto the couch then turned to the back again and crossed his arms. "I'm all drugged up you heathen. I hope you're happy and I hate you."

With no comforter covering him, Matthew could really see Alfred's pout and teary eyes from his position. With a small chuckle at his childish antics, Matthew pulled up the comforter and tucked Alfred back into his cocoon.

"Very happy. Now don't worry, you'll feel better in no time and thank me."

Ignoring the grumbles about not wanting to get better and wanting banana medicine, Matthew gave a few pats to Alfred's back and pressed a small kiss to the side of his head. Throwing a bubbly, "Love you!" over his shoulders, Matthew left the living room to wait for Alfred's childish tantrum to blow over with an abundant amount of amused affection for his dumb brother warming him from within.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! I haven't written for Hetalia in years but here I am haha.
> 
> I have a whole spiel on my ff.net account about why this came about and why I'm writing for Hetalia again but the roundabout TL;DR is, I got nostalgic for the series again for some reason and I'm also sick. Had a sore throat and was low key hoping for strep throat because the kid version of amoxicillin is delicious. I used to get strep throat often as a kid and although I've had the bubble gum one before, I got the banana one more often so I'm weirdly nostalgic about that flavour. I was also very prepared to ask my doctor to give me that version but, I'm getting better so no banana medicine for me lol. But hey! My feelings for the medicine bore this fic and here we are today :P


End file.
